Secrets
by MrsB108
Summary: When Ronon holds a painful secret, his fury may end up costing one of his teammates their life.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

_Secrets. Secrets lay all around us, lying dormant, biding time. They slither upon and inside us, festering, lingering, waiting, for the perfect moment to reveal themselves. They are vicious and unwavering. They are truth and truth is eternal………._

Ronon and John sparred viciously that day. Ronon seemed to be filled with the spirit of a wild animal and had given John no mercy. John liked the competition but felt something was different with Ronon, but said nothing. He was breathless and bruised by the time Teyla came to watch as she stood in the doorway, arms crossed, smiling at them.

Ronon gave her no attention and continued with his attack. He had a fury in him and knocked John hard to the ground causing him to shout in pain as Teyla came running over to his aid. Ronon had the banta stick tight to his throat." Get off of him, Ronon!" she yelled. Ronon's eyes were burning through John, swirling with pain. His grip was unrelenting. Teyla picked up John's fallen stick and whacked Ronon hard with it. Ronon let go and looked up at Teyla.

"What are you thinking?" Teyla cried as she tended to a gasping John.

Ronon mumbled an apology and quickly walked out leaving them confused. His thoughts centered on only one thing. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to feel. He backtracked his steps and peered in the gym, lurking in the shadow, to watch Teyla help Colonel Sheppard to his feet and his heart burned with the burden of his secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon, Teyla, and John all met at the gate equipped and ready for assignment. Neither John nor Teyla had seen Ronon since the gym earlier and the three of them stood there together, awkwardly.

"Everyone ready?" Colonel Carter asked from the overhang. "Yup," John called back, trying to feign a smile. "Be safe," she answered. The wormhole activated and soon they were barreling through to another planet.

Once they were there and had secured the perimeter, John turned to Ronon and spoke quietly. "What the hell happened earlier today, Ronon? You sure looked like you wanted to kill me……"  
Ronon ignored his question and sniffed. "Look, there's movement ahead," he said instead and unholstered his weapon. John followed him and signaled to Teyla who had taken flank.

Ronon felt more conflicted than he ever had in his entire life. John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan were unlike any two people he had ever met in his life. They were fierce and loyal and he respected them, but this secret that lay heavily inside him was a force to be reckoned with and he felt torn.

He heard a strange sound and turned only to be struck by an unknown assailant with a laser beam shot directly in the chest and he fell to the earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ronon opened his eyes, everything seemed very blurry for a few minutes. He could just barely make out some moving shadows and scuffling about. His arms were tied behind him to something and they were tied tight. He started to yank on them and heard a moan behind him. "Sheppard?"

"Yeah. I'm here, too." John said wearily. They were bound together back to back with only a fat metal pole between them. "Where's Teyla?" Ronon asked harshly.  
"She isn't here. And no one will talk to me. We were hit by some laser weapon and that's the last thing I remember," John said, shaking his head.

Ronon strained with all his might against the ropes but it was no use. His eyesight was regained and he panted heavily with an intensely growing rage.

"Would you mind not doing that? You keep slicing up my arms every time your inner Power Ranger takes over!"

"Stop being such a coward," Ronon spat out the words.

John was fuming. "All right, that's it! What the hell is your problem today, Ronon? Did I do something to offend you? You wanna talk about cowards, just open your mouth and tell me what's your problem!"

"Hello." A voice spoke through the shadows.

John answered. "Hello yourself. Do you mind telling us just what the hell is going on?"

A tall thin man stepped out from the shadow. He was completely bald and spectacled and when he smiled he bared his yellow teeth and blackened tongue.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ezekiel. I will be your torturer today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John gulped. "Boy, if I had a nickel every time I heard that one……." Ronon started heaving on the ropes again and John winced. "Ronon!"

Ezekiel stepped over and looked at Ronon as if he were a sideshow attraction. He clapped with his tiny little hands and said giddily, "Oh yes, please continue Ronon! I would very much like to see you try to escape. I think you two will be very interesting subjects as I fear, of late, the others have not been very accommodating." He waved his hand towards another pole in the room that held two rotting corpses tied together as Ronon and John were.

Ronon growled at the man. "Where's Teyla?" The man laughed playfully and snapped his fingers. "Oh, the woman! You know, I'm so glad you mentioned her. I had almost forgot that lovely face and soft skin," he looked dreamily into space.

John started to tremble with fury. His voice was low when he said, "If you so much as touched her, I'll-"

"You'll what? Ha ha, my dear friend, You'll do whatever I tell you to!" He clapped his hands loudly and out of the shadows a very large man came running over to him carrying a large case which he placed down jauntily on a nearby table. "Thank you, Claude."

He approached the case and opened it, revealing its massive interior was full of clips and clamps, hammers and vices, all sorts of nasty things. "I think I shall start with the larger one first," he said addressing his companion. Turning to Ronon he spoke as if talking to a child. "We're going to have so much fun!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezekiel hummed an eerily cheerful tune while rummaging through his case, choosing one instrument and then putting it back, choosing another and then putting it back again. Ronon's chest was heaving in anticipation. John craned his head and spoke quietly to him. "Ronon, you don't happen to have anymore of those knives stashed in your hair, do ya?"

Ronon smiled for the first time in days when he replied, "Actually…I do."  
John's eyes turned hopeful. "Good, good……because something tells me this guy isn't messing around. Ok, try to see if you can get one."

"I'm ready now boys! I finally decided which one of my wonderful toys to begin with!" Ezekiel cried excitedly wielding a small blowtorch. He clapped his tiny little hands again in glee.

"Claude, please help our guest to his feet."

Claude approached Ronon and skillfully escaped Ronon's large foot as he powerfully lashed out with his boot. Grabbing Ronon by his chin with his large chubby hand, he lifted him to a standing position and Ronon spat angrily in his face. Claude simply seemed unfazed and wiped it away with his free hand, while continuing to smile widely at Ronon.

"I'm gonna knock that silly grin right off your face," Ronon huffed at him.

"Boys, please! We are all friends here! Now, if you please……." Ezekiel stepped closer to Ronon, switching on the blowtorch, which produced a fervent blue flame. His wicked smile seemed even more demonic in the fire's soft glow. "_Pretty little flame……..let's play our game..…oh me.. oh my... how your skin will fry…….." _he sang softly to himself gazing into the fire.

John's body was tense and his heart pounding in fear for his friend. "Wait! Stop! I'm the one you should start with! **EZEKIEL!! WAIT**!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 2**

"Do not fear the flame my friend," Ezekiel spoke to Ronon as he neared him. "Let its brutal pain wash away your sins and purify all that anger burning deep within your soul." He reached in towards Ronon's exposed neck, while Ronon closed his eyes tight and struggled against Claude's gripped hand.

"**EZEKIEL STOP!** I am Colonel John Sheppard of the United States Air Force and **_I_ **am the leader of these people! You _WILL_ take me first!" John cried, sweat beading on his forehead.

John could think of nothing except to bide time hoping Ronon could somehow get hold of one of his knives. "Sheppard, you shut your mouth and let this devil do his worst!" Ronon snarled.

Ezekiel stopped, the blaze still burning, and stepped back looking at them strangely. He looked back at Claude who simply shrugged.

"Why, I have never been witness to such...such...foolish bravery! Ha! This is so exciting! Claude isn't this exciting?" Claude nodded, a stupid smile plastered upon his face. Ezekiel continued. "I only wish we met more people as entertaining as you. I will honor your bravery and make you a deal." He stepped back and whispered into Claude's ear.

Claude left the room hurriedly, leaving Ronon and John still strapped together, breathing sighs of relief, and yet nervous as to what was to come. Ezekiel stepped close to John and whispered, giggling in his ear, "I think your friend likes me..._hee ...hee_".


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 3**

John's face was trembling in rage and yet he said nothing as he and Ronon waited, terrified, of what was to come through the door. The doors burst open and in rushed Claude dragging Teyla by her hands, as she was bound and gagged. He straightened her up and they could see her face was filthy and there was a small gash above one of her eyes.

John suddenly felt a surge of emotion. He was overwhelmed with relief that she was alive, but filled with a sickening dread as to what they might have done to her.Her eyes were wide and they could both tell how happy she was to see they were alive. "Teyla..." he said softly.

Her eyes locked with John's and they stared hard for a moment as unspoken words passed between them.

Ronon heaved against his ropes again at the mere sight of her."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ezekiel clapped his hands and commanded, "Silence, ogre! Are you not grateful she is in one piece? She was to be a great dessert for Claude and I, once we were done with you, but...let no one speak unkindly of Ezekiel, the merciful." He turned to Teyla and bowed graciously. "My lady... in honor of your brave men, allow me to offer you a first. I will release you."

John and Ronon's body swayed in relief that this madman was going to let Teyla go. Teyla could not speak with her gag in place and flicked her eyes towards the men. Ezekiel caught sight of this and said, "Ahhhh yes of course. Ahem. You may take only _one_ of them with you. The other shall remain here indefinitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 4**

Teyla stared at John and Ronon, never taking her eyes off of them as Ezekiel laughed heartedly at the desperate looks on their faces. She blinked back tears as Ezekiel turned to her. "Forgive me, love" he said as he removed her gag.

"You cannot ask me to choose," Teyla said her voice louder than she expected. Ezekiel giggled madly. "You my dear, are just as entertaining as your friends! If only I had tied you up with them! But alas, a deal is a deal..." He walked over to Colonel Sheppard and punched him hard in the face. Colonel Sheppards head reeled against the metal pole behind him and blood began to slowly drip from his nose."You see, I _can _make you choose. For if you do not, _both_ of them will surely die, preferably screaming." Ezekiel nodded slightly to Claude and Claude approached Ronon, stopping to grab a steel glove from the case. He placed the glove over his hand and stood over Ronon. Ronon looked up at him and said calmly," When I am free, I will rip the still beating heart from your chest."

Claude smiled at Ronon, a gruesome look in his eye. Claude rolled up his sleeves, cranked back his hand and threw his steel fist into Ronon's gut. Ronon doubled over immediatley, coughing and gagging. Teyla felt helpless and her eyes traveled to meet John's, as he prepared himself for the next blow. Teyla pleaded, "Please I beg of you... do not do this!"

Ezekiel stared and watched Teyla's face stream with tears and held up his hand for Claude to wait. "My little princess, I thought this would be easy! Do you not care for one of them more than the other? Is there not one of the two that you absolutely could not live without?"

Teyla's eyes flicked to John.

Colonel Sheppard spoke wearily. "Take Ronon and get outta here, Teyla. I'll be fine...Go."

Ronon still doubled over gasped, "NO!"

Ezekiel grabbed Colonel Sheppard by the hair and rammed his head into the metal pole. "CHOOSE!" Ezekiel shrieked wildly. Claude's eyes glowed as he drew back his fist again and came crashing down on Ronon's shoulder, dropping Ronon to the floor like a withered doll."CHOOSE!" Ezekiel squeeled.

Ezekiel swiped up a small dagger and raised it high in the air over Colonel Sheppard hollering, **"CHOOSE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

_Please leave a review!!_

**Chapter 5**

"STOP!" Teyla screamed, running over to Ezekiel, hands out, her face streaming with tears. Ezekiel paused mid-shriek and looked at her knowingly. He began to prance around in circles. "Ooohhhh, someones decided! How exciting! Tell me who it is, no wait, let me guess, no tell me...Ohhh the suspense is killing me!." Ezekiel dramatically put his fingertips to his mouth in anticipation.

Teyla leaned near him and whispered into his large disfigured ear. Ezekiel immediatley became overwhelmed with the giggles. When she pulled away, she looked down at John's swollen and bloodied face. She leaned down kneeling beside him, her body was trembling. John looked at her hardly able to see but caught something in her eyes that frightened him more than anything in his life. He saw...relief.

He moved to speak in protest but Teyla's lips were upon his and momentarily he felt nothing else but her. Her softness, her desire, her love. When she pulled away, the world came spinning back to John. Teyla smiled at him and Ezekiel grabbed her roughly by her hair, pulling her away." Claude, if you would please show these fine young gentlemen the way out. The princess has decided on herself!"

John's heart already knew what she had done and he begged and pleaded, screaming for Ezekiel to keep him instead. Ronon roared with a renewed mightiness and with another straining heave the rope began to splinter. But Claude was already upon him and took Ronon by surprise with a swift punch to his throat. As Ronon choked and gasped, Claude dragged his body to a large rusty chute hidden in shadow. Claude said, "Bye-bye now," as he heaved Ronon's massive form down the chute like a sack of laundry.

John looked with imploring tears in his eyes at Teyla as Ezekiel began to drag him away. Ezekiel had tied her to another pole and she sat sprawled and sobbing, trying to bravely smile for John."TEYLA, DONT DO THIS!!! PLEASE EZEKIEL, TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" John cried as Ezekiel held him over the chute.

Ezekiel said, "Fear not good sir! We shall make her feel right at home with us, isn't that right Claude? After a few hours, she won't even remember she had a life before she met us!" He pulled John close and sang softly in his ear with hot breath. _"She won't know the trouble shes in, until my blade digs in her skin..."_ and he dropped a screaming John down the chute into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please leave a review!!_

**Chapter 6**

Ezekiel waved down the dark chute after John's descending body. "Hope the fall doesn't kill him,"he said with mock concern to Claude. They laughed together until Ezekiel raised his hand for silence. He turned slowly back to Teyla, a wicked grin plastered across his face. Teyla still bound to the pole, tried to gather herself and look as unafraid as possible.

He danced over to her grandly, arms poised above his head and sang,"_All the fun will soon begin, once you shed the skin you're in...its time to start our little game, for you will never be the same..."._ He and Claude descended on Teyla and their shadows engulfed her as her screams filled the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John landed hard on something slippery and he lay still for a moment recovering. He heard movement beside him and started to sit up, resting on his elbows. His hand skidded on something and he looked down to see his hand was covered in thick, red blood. He widened his eyes and realized he had landed on an enormous pile of dead bodies.

"Get up, Sheppard," he heard Ronons voice. John tore his eyes away from the endless horror of blood to find Ronons face. He didn't seem to care about the carnage for when he held out his hand to help John up, his face was unflinching. John took his hand and Ronon pulled him up, both of them spattered in blood.Ronon began to walk away hurriedly."Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going to get Teyla out of there!" Ronon said turning.

"We need to think here Ronon! These people arent petty criminals, they're smart, and more importantly, they're insane! Which means we need to be prepared and cautious. We need a plan." John said wracking his brain.

"A plan? I have a plan! I'm going in there, I'm going to kill everything that moves until I get to Teyla and then we're going to leave." Ronon said approaching John, anger rising in his voice.

"Thats a really swell idea, Ronon! Make sure you make a lot of noise in there killing people, alert everyone to your presence and she's as good as dead!"

"It's better than sitting around here like a giant coward."

"Allright Ronon. thats it! I've had enough of your crap for one day! We've been kidnapped, beaten, and dumped on a pile of rotting corpses and yet you still want to pick a fight with me! We don't have time for this, they could be doing God knows what to her right now!" John's heart thudded deep in his chest, thinking of Teyla lying there, bound, with those two madmen near her. He felt angry and hurt and all he could think of was seeing Teyla again. "Just keep your mouth shut and don't kill anything till I say. I don't want to hear another word outta your mouth. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 7**

Armed with only the few knives hidden in Ronon's hair, Colonel Sheppard and Ronon made their way silently around the large desolate building endlessly surrounded by filth and garbage. Ronon found a door slightly wedged open on the side and the two of them crept in silently.

John felt extremely uneasy being without firepower but he knew they couldn't wait. He knew Teyla didn't have much time.

The hallway was dark and lit by only two blinking, humming flourescent lights. Blood trails stained the floor and rotting piles buzzed with the sound of flies. John held his sleeve to his arm to prevent the putrid smell from making him gag.

They passed three rooms, treading slowly and quietly. The rooms were empty besides blood smeared gurneys and hooks and chains hanging from the ceilings, chinking softly together by a soft breeze.

When they came to an intersection of halls, John signaled for Ronon to take first position and when they turned smoothly, they saw the shadow of a man moving in the light. Ronon's eyes fired up and he looked at John for the sign. John took a deep breath, his blade held out steady before him and nodded. The two of them burst into the room and Ronon seized the man whos back had been facing them. Without so much as uttering a single word, Ronon slit his throat.

John secured the room and found a young woman, barely alive sitting very still in a dark corner.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her as he rushed over kneeling beside her. She was badly beaten and soiled. She flitted her eyes briefly and tried to speak, but only sobs came out of her mouth.

Ronon approached, wiping his blade on his pants and stared at her, his heart filling with anguish at the sight of her broken, frail shape. "You're safe now, miss. We're gonna get you outta here," John said as gently as he could.

She suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed John by his shirt, startling him. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered quietly into his ear, "I...can hear...her screams..." And her grip lessened and she slunk back as her life slipped away.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 8 **

John held the girl's lifeless hand for a moment, staring at her damaged face. Ronon watched John silently grieve. He finally spoke, "C'mon, we have to go find her."

John gathered himself, trying not to picture Teyla lying bloodied and screaming for him. He stood and walked over to Ronon pointing an accusatory finger towards him. "This is your fault, ya know? If you hadn't been such a jerk this morning we would have payed more attention to the perimeter! We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!" John grabbed Ronon's shirt pulling him close, a desperate look in his eye. "If anything happens to her Ronon, I'll—"

Ronon quickly put his hands on John's chest and pushed him away hard, a look of revulsion formed across his lips. "You'll what, Sheppard? You'll do _nothing_! Just like you always do! You're always so careful, so perfect, always thinking before you act! Maybe if you had been more of a man, Teyla wouldn't be in this position!!"

"_More of a man?" _John said, his voice rising. "Do you have _ANY_ idea Ronon, how much she means to me??! What I would do for her???"

Ronon gave him a filthy look. "Yeah, Sheppard, _**I**_ know, but does she? I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to open your mouth and do something about it! You think you're the only one who cares about her? The only one who would die for her?!"

John stepped back surprised. "What are you saying, Ronon? Are you in love with her?"

Ronon glared. "_Are you_?"

John and Ronon stood facing each other, the anger and tension between them mounting.

They heard a distant strange noise and John spoke first. "We don't have time for this. We need to go." Ronon nodded, his eyes still ablaze.

John and Ronon began making their way back out into the hall. Soft moans and cries slowly drifted to their ears, echoing like music from an unknown room.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 9**

Following the eerie wails, the two men snuck stealthily from room to room in search of Teyla. They silently and mercilessly took out three more henchmen without alerting anyone to their presence.

John tried to keep his mind focused on their plan of attack, but his thoughts kept wandering to Teyla and to what Ronon had said.

As they swept through another room, John turned to Ronon and cleared his throat. "Listen, Ronon, I just want to say that I—"

"Forget it. There's nothing left to say," Ronon spoke without ever meeting his eyes.

"I just thought you should know, you were right about one thing. I am—"

A piercing scream filled the air and they both froze in recognition of the voice.

It was Teyla's.

The two men rushed out, knives extended, following her voice. They stopped outside a room, hearing movement inside. Slowly, they peered inside.

There she was, feet and hands bound and tied to a bloody gurney, writhing and rustling for freedom. Ezekiel and Claude were standing over her, each with a sinful grin on their face.

Teyla wrestled against Claude's mighty grip but it was a futile effort. He held her down with one hand pressed to her stomach and touched her cheek softly with the other. _"Ohhh…..pretty…..,"_ he said deeply as he stroked her skin and leaned down to her, breathing on her face. She cringed at his touch.

"Now, Claude…it's _hardly_ proper for any inappropriate behavior of that sort. Why, we've barely spent any time together! Mind your manners…." Ezekiel spoke solemnly to him. He pulled a long jagged razor from his pocket and held it to her exposed belly, treading it lightly across her flesh.

"My dear, I apologize for Claude's insensitivity. He does not understand these things must be done with a certain... _finesse_. He doesn't appreciate fine craftsmanship like you and I." He dug deeper with the razor and a small streak of blood appeared across her skin.

She clamped her mouth shut, deciding not to give them the satisfaction of hearing her screams.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 10**

As they crouched in the dark, John nudged Ronon and spoke silently with his eyes. _'You take Claude, I'll take Ezekiel'. _

Ronon smiled at the idea of getting his revenge on the fat madman. Knives at the ready, they quietly entered the room. They were practically upon them with the perfect advantage when John suddenly stepped on something loud that crunched underneath his foot causing the two lunatics to quickly turn around.

Everyone stood frozen, staring, except Teyla whose eyes widened in surprise and continued to viciously struggle against her bonds.

"Well, that didn't exactly work out how I hoped," John said plainly.

Ronon roared as he lunged hard at Claude tackling him to the ground, knocking the wind from him. Ronon's fists came flying in a barrage of perfectly aimed blows until Claude regained himself and the two of them began rolling around the room, knocking things over while trading punch for punch.

John with his knife held out, shaking in pure rage seeing Teyla's half exposed and bleeding body, started towards Ezekiel, who smiled widely in delight.

Ezekiel quickly took the jagged razor still in his hand and instead of holding it to John, pressed it tightly against Teyla's throat. She could only give a muffled cry through her gag, as John froze in place, fixated in fear.

"Come, come now, boys! Surely you had a better plan than this!" Ezekiel cried, his bladed hand steady and precise.

John called out for Ronon to stop and moments later, Claude and Ronon released each other, both of their faces covered in bruises and cuts.

Ronon, breathing heavily, looked over at the razor to Teyla's throat and watched snarling as Ezekiel told John to lower his knife. John's face recoiled in frustration, staring at Teyla's eyes as her muffled voice tried to convince him to keep his weapon.

John did what Ezekiel told him, his eyes never leaving Teyla's. "I'm sorry," he told her, knowing he couldn't voluntarily let him hurt her.

Ezekiel laughed loudly in victory but was cut short by a swift movement and a loud thud.

Ronon had taken his knife and whipped it directly at the middle of Claude's forehead.

Claude turned slowly, his eyes crossed with a trail of blood running down from the knife stuck in his face and said, "Boss?" before his enormous body fell face first to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 11**

No one moved. All eyes were fixated on Claude's pathetic, large body lying dormant on the floor. John quickly looked at Ezekiel, his thoughts returning to the imminent danger Teyla was in.

Ezekiel's ugly face was motionless. His cracked lips were frozen in an unflattering gape revealing the bright yellowness of his teeth, his black eyes wide and filled with utter shock and disbelief. His bladed hand wavered slightly at Teyla's throat as his mind reeled with Claude's brutal demise.

John surged towards him, noticing the slight of hand. He grabbed for the blade first, knocking it out of the madman's grip as it clattered loudly onto the floor. Ezekiel shrieked wildly in surprise and John swiftly took his own knife from the floor and pressed it deep against Ezekiel's throat.

A loud eruption of laughter sounded from his mouth. John paused, holding Ezekiel by his hair, digging his knife in deeper, a stream of blood starting to roll down his skin. "What's so God damn funny, you sick bastard?" he asked hesitantly, his voice filled with hate.

Ronon had made his way to Teyla, stepping carelessly over Claude's large form. He had attempted to release her from her bonds when he noticed she was trying to tell him something. She was making gestures and gurgles, wriggling violently until Ronon removed the gag from her mouth. "No!" she yelped. "It is a trap! If you release me, we shall all die! Look!"

Ronon and John leaned over, both looking underneath her where she had indicated. A complex device complete with a mess of colored wires and dark vials of liquid was elaborately decorating the underside of the gurney.

Ezekiel clapped his hands in excitement. "Did you really think you boys could outsmart _me_? Oh me, oh my, whatever will you do now to save your princess?" he said feigning worry.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: This was started for **Camy**'s Secret Challenge and turned into..._well whatever it is_..Please leave a review!!!

**SECRETS**

**Part 12**

Ronon started towards Ezekiel but John held out his hand. "No! Unless you know how to disarm this thing Ronon we need him!" Ronon stared hard at Ezekiel who only smiled grandly in return.

"Are you looking for work, my boy? Because it appears I have a current opening," he asked seriously with wide blinking eyes. John pushed him to Ronon. "Keep an eye on this clown for me, I'm gonna take a look at this contraption," he said turning towards the gurney.

John walked over to Teyla and tried his best to flash her a confident smile. She smiled back bravely. "John, if you cannot figure this out, I want you to—"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly interrupting her as he placed a warm hand upon her cheek. A lone tear fell down her face as John leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

Ronon watched their display of affection as he held a firm grip upon Ezekiel's collar. Ezekiel looked up at the expression on Ronon's face and licked his lips as he read his expression well. "Disgusting, am I right? That should be you over there, comforting her in her time of need. It's always him, though isn't it? _Isn't it_?"

Ronon's eyes still set on the others, he slightly throttled Ezekiel's scrawny neck and said, "You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"It's not fair though, is it big guy? Why should you stand by and watch him take what should be yours? He's no better than you! Look at you! You're obviously the stronger, _manlier_ man of the two! Why shouldn't you have what you want?" Ezekiel breathed the words, holding back a sinful giggle as he watched Ronon's face contort in emotion as the words rang true in his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Please leave a review!!_

**Chapter 13**

"Wow. I never thought I'd say these words out loud," John said muffled from under the gurney. "What is it?" Teyla asked craning her neck.

"I wish Rodney was here."

Teyla could not help but smile.

She turned to look at Ronon and his prisoner."Ronon? What is wrong?" she questioned as she saw a strange look upon his face. Ronon approached her slowly, dragging Ezekiel's body behind him like a rag doll.

Ronon stood over her, gazing at her, and reached with his hand to lightly graze her fingers. She looked at him, first smiling, glad for the comforting gesture but then confused by the deep longing glow in his eyes.

"Alright, I think I got this thing figured out. Better get that freaky nut job over here to look at—" John started as he raised his head above the gurney. He stopped when he saw Ronon standing over Teyla with that look in his eyes that John knew all too well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! " John started, his voice crass.

Teyla stared at them, confused and alarmed. Ronon removed his hand from hers and leaned menacingly over her into John's angry face.

"What is going on? _John? Ronon_?" Teyla implored them.

_"IDIOTS_!" Ezekiel answered. He was standing, a free man, behind Ronon. In his jealousy and rage, Ronon had unknowingly released his grasp on him.

Ronon spun in horror, realizing he had liberated Ezekiel in his weak moment. Ezekiel held up a large rusty hook he had gathered from the floor and raised it high above his head and shrieked loudly, flying at Teyla full speed. She held her breath in fear as the rusty hook began to plummet down towards her face.

John flung himself atop her, taking the blow hard into his chest and cried out in pain as Ezekiel squealed in delight when he cut through his flesh. The hook stuck out of John, embedded deep, and blood started to ooze from the wound.

"JOHN!" Teyla cried.

Ronon finally regained himself; he swept down pulling the knife roughly from Claude's inert head and jammed in deep into Ezekiel's neck, blood squirting instantly. Ezekiel stood, an eerie smile plastered upon his face and his body quivered and slunk to the floor.

John coughed and sputtered turning to Teyla his face inches from hers as he bled upon her. "I'm….fine….." he whispered holding his chest. "John……" she spoke barely audible, tears filling in her eyes.

Ronon was beside himself. He knew no apologies in the world would make up for his mistakes this day.

John managed to slump to the floor and talk Ronon through the disarming process. The two of them barely made eye contact and Ronon was glad for it.

When he returned to Atlantis and a semblance of normalcy was regained he found himself sitting on the window bench in the training room staring out into the blue sky, recalling all that had happened.

John cleared his throat and Ronon turned to look at him, a sorrowful look in his eye.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"I should be asking you that," he answered, looking at the sling on John's arm.

"Ahh, it's nothing really," John said playing it down.

"Sheppard, I—"

"Before you say anything there's something I want to get off my chest, Ronon. Um….I just wanted to thank you… for making me realize something while we were in that place. You were right. I do have to think everything through and I have this obsessive need to always have a plan. Which works out…well, most of the time anyways…..but in one case, in the case of…._Teyla_…..well, it's just not gonna work." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued.

"I'm gonna talk to her tonight and tell her how I feel, like I should have done a long time ago. And knowing how….well, how _you_ feel about her, I thought it was only right for you to know." John searched Ronon, waiting for a response.

Ronon turned back, looking out to the sky for a moment. Then he sighed heavily to himself and rose, walking to John. He clapped his hand on John's shoulder and spoke, trying to smile. "Don't be nervous, Sheppard, she feels the same way about you," and he walked out of the training room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room somewhere, a voice could barely be heard engulfed in shadow. It croaked, "_Oh me….oh my…….."_


	14. Chapter 14

By popular request, an additional epilogue!!

**EPILOGUE**

John knocked gently on Teyla's door, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants before jamming them in his pockets.

Teyla answered and a smile spread across her face instantly when she saw Colonel Sheppard standing there. "Colonel! And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked playfully.

John smiled his crooked boyish smile. "I was actually hoping we could talk about something."

Teyla stood back and held her arm out inviting him in.

The door closed shut behind him.

As soon as it shut, he immediately grabbed her tight by the back of her head and kissed her deeply. She jumped, startled, and after a moment felt her knees began to waver beneath her as they embraced in a long, passionate kiss.  
John pulled away and wiped at his face, embarrassed. "I…uh…I knew if I didn't do that right away I would chicken out so…." He scratched at his spiky hair unconsciously.

Teyla felt flushed and her chest heaved breathlessly. She stared at him, her eyes heavy, and watched as he fidgeted endlessly before gathering the courage to look her in the eye.

All he had to see was the look on her face and in an instant they were upon each other. 


End file.
